Jesse
'''Jesse '''is both the bartender and main owner of Jack's Bar and a supporting character in Fallen Road. She was the adopted daughter of the late Jack who is previously the owner of the bar and the niece of her late uncle Walter Mills. She also replaces Claire Zamora's main alias Miss Chocolate to instruct the players in how to play the game itself. Appearance Jesse has a very long auburn hair while on the right side it was shaved, capri blue eyes and wears a peach lipstick. Her notable outfit has her wearing a cyan and gray long sleeved loose plaid button shirt with a dark teal sleeveless top, slim-fitted hipster blue jeans with a brown belt around her waist and brown shoes. She is also accessorized with two necklaces on her neck and her long necklace is hanging loose over a gold key pendant. Her third outfit is a blue long sleeved hoodie with a white long sleeved undershirt, pale blue jeans and brown leather shoes. Personality Jesse has a very tough personality, who speaks strong language, confrontational and tomboyish. As the owner of Jack's Bar, she was also hardworking, going as far as she gave them hard drinks or cocktails towards her customers. When it comes to serious discussions such as demon hunting, she has a very strict behavior to close the bar directly. According to Morgane, inside of her tough shell, she was a very sweet person. When she mentioned about her adopted father Jack to both Morgane and the player in Chapter 2, Jesse feels her sadness and grief. In Chapter 3, it was revealed that she was frequently ridiculed by her uncle Walter Mills from most of her childhood even growing up as the owner of the bar when he keeps insulting her by making horrible remarks which causes her to call him a scumbag or a rat bastard for attacking them as a demon. When Walter takes Morgane hostage, Jesse knows she follows him obediently until she chases him right after being taken down by both her and the player. After killing her uncle Walter, Jesse is now free from her uncle's abuse and she begins a relationship with Morgane as both were seen kissing for the first time. Trivia * Her appearance is based on Sandara Park during her tenure with the popular K-Pop group 2NE1 until their disbandment and Ruby Riott from WWE. **Her rebellious attitude towards the player has a close resemblance to Ruby's during her feud with Natalya and both Ronda Rousey and Becky Lynch while leading her group The Riott Squad along with Liv Morgan and Sarah Logan. *The way Jesse berates her uncle Walter and her overprotectiveness to Morgane is similar to Sonya Deville in WWE when she distracts her opponents by defending her tag team partner and girlfriend Mandy Rose during the match or working together in a tag team match. **Her current relationship with Morgane parallels the real life same-sex relationship between both Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville as they formed a tag team group called Fire and Desire. *Her name is a play on the wanted outlaw Jesse James. Category:Fallen Road Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Article Stubs Category:Rebels Category:LGBT